lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Binglee527/Strategies for fast and cost effective growth --- Chapter 1: How to assign your talent points?
Strategies for fast and cost effective growth --- Chapter 1: How to assign your talent points? First, let’s make it clear: the key point of this game is speed up. Speed up is mighty; speed up is gem; speed up is money. Then, talent points should focused on speed up. Here I would like to share: with limited talent points, how to maximize the output? Never add military talent and economy talent at the same time, you will lose both of them. Talent could be changed freely since the talent reset could be bought using guild tokens. I would like to introduce three kind of talents adding patterns. NO.1 Gathering talents 1, Construction and research speed must be maximized. 2, Gathering speeding should also been maximized. This is because gathering resources have the chance to get equipment materials. Another reason is that gathering is far more effective then self-produce to get resources in the early stage. 3, Training speed and Max loads. You can selected either of them. If your lord level is low (below 55), I suggest Max loads because it would waste some points for basic talent that are necessary to open training speed. If your lord level is above 57, you can get construction, research, gathering, and training speed maximized. If your hospital is small, I suggest Max lords, because with few troops you can gather more resources. If your hospital is large, they training speed is better, because you can accumulate troops for fighting. This talents set could be used until you got your construction and research equipment become golden. NO.2 Single production talents What is single production? Leave one farm, mines, lumber mill, and quarry, constructed one of them (usually not food, stone and steel are more popular) on all remained space. Why we use single production instead of even production? That is because if we focused on only one production, the talent could be maximized and the basic production amount could also be maximized. Please note that: first, only when the basic production is high enough (more than 1 m per hour), will this talent worked well. Second, single production does not have contradiction with gold production, you can maximized both of them. 1, Construction and research speed must be maximized. 2, Maximized your single production and gold production. Figure shows talents for stone and gold production. Change stone to others you preferred. NO.3 Military talents It is better to select double troops rather than triple troops because we can’t maximized all the talents. For this talents, squad > single; offense > life > defense. Finally, some small tips. 1, When you add the point, make sure to use the unlock function, unlock until your final target talent, and then maximized the one you need. This could avoid miss add to non-target talent. 2, Maximized one is always better than touch many because full level increased more than double of half level. 3, High talent rank first. That is to say, if you have 35 talent points and have to select form stone production Ⅰ, Ⅱ, and Ⅲ, never hesitate, select rank Ⅲ, because lev 35 rank Ⅲ could increase 121%, more than full level of Ⅰ(lev 15) and Ⅱ (lev 20). This is also why unlock all the target talent first and then add points form high rank to low. Good luck guys! If you need more information, contact my wegamers: DE55470, or refer to my facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100024919025722 Category:Blog posts